Prison Break When will the season's end?
by i am virgo
Summary: The shows seasons have now come to 27. Lincoln's dead, Michael's ego is overinflated, Sucre lives in a sewer with 9 kids, And Sarahs's a man called Derek. What can the producer's do with an overused plotline? Well use it even more of course.


A/N: Hey, My twin sis made this when she was high on caffeine about 4 months ago. When walking we always role play and things random things like this thing below are produced almost every night. It's now Yu-Gi-Oh. (I feel sorry for them)

Disclaimer: I do not own prison break or make any money for this fic.

Scofield: Able to fly but always lands in other prisons though,

Lincoln: A dead body on strings (from middle of season 1)

Sucre: Only gets in a few lines before Michael tells to shut up.

T-bag/ Coffee-bag/ Cappachino-bag/ hot chocolate-bag. = Always killing people

Mahone: always on drugs.

Bellic = Has the same line "Get back to your cells."

Sarah: a man called Derek, always ignored by Michael:

"No time for love storeys, I gotta break out"

Zombie/vampire kellerman: never does anything.

______Chapter One: Canned laughter______

Narrator: This is an exclusive sneak peek preview trailer for season 27 of _**prison break. **_Watch as Michael who is now working in a restaurant after being exonerated somehow after killing himself in the last season somehow gets trapped in the walk in freezer.

(Shows Michael in a freezer)

Narrator: But that's not all. The temperature is slowly dropping and he was the only one in the restaurant, so nobody knows he's in there.

(Shows Michael looking at camera)

Michael: That's way too easy.

Narrator: Ok…How about Sucre, T-bag and Lincoln arrive from nowhere aswell and there is only half an hour of air left.

(Sucre, T-bag and Lincoln suddenly *pop* into the freezer)

Sucre: Hay papi, whats going on? Maricruz just had our fourth set of twins in an underground sewer and I should be there catching them.

T-bag: Pretty? I was just in London, hoping to kidnap Susan again for the seventh time and take her and the kids to that moon prison we broke out of four seasons ago so we can be a normal family.

Lincoln: (Dead body hanging limp from wires, a hand moves his mouth) Mickey, who do you want me to kill to get us out of here?

Michael: (looks at camera) still to easy.

Narrator: Right. The walls are five feet of solid steel and the only thing left in the freezer to work with is a few boxes and an uncooked chicken.

Michael: Too easy.

Narrator: (Getting annoyed) Sucre has rabies (Sucre: Hay!) Lincoln has gone mad and T-bag is an even more sexual predator.

T-bag: Damn right pretty. Why don't we go behind those boxes and I'll give you what has been coming to you since my clone first saw you in season 1.

Michael: Way too easy.

Narrator: (Pissed off) The air vent is has AIDS, the freezer starts getting colder faster and zombie/ vampire kellerman has the frozen chicken.

(Kellerman appears from nowhere with a chicken)

Michael: Still too easy.

Narrator: The walls are slowly closing in, the rooms filling with water and you need to negotiate with a mouse inside a box to give you a phone.

Michael: Still to ea-

Sucre/ T-bag/ Lincoln: Shut up!

Michael: Ok, lets do it.

Narrator: (Happy now) watch the drama unfold. See Sarah appear for yet another boring love story.

Sara: (in the doorway) I love you Mic-.

Michael: No time for love storeys. I gotta break out. (Pushes Sara away and door closes again)

Narrator: LJ gets kidnapped…again.

Lincoln: Noooooooo.

Narrator: And Michael reveals a devastating secret that had been keeping people on the edge of their seats for 26 seasons.

Michael: Lincoln…I'm gay.

Sucre/ T-bag/ Lincoln: (Look at each other) *Gasp* (After a five second pause)

Lincoln: Why didn't you tell me sooner? I mean I suspected something when I saw you in that gang bang in that underwater prison during season 11.

Narrator: Bellic shows up for a flashback.

(Michael looks of to the distance thinking: What would Bellic do. Since he is now overlord of that aeroplane prison from season 15.)

Bellic: Get back to your cells!

Narrator: Watch the excitement, smell the drama, hear the actors reading their lines, taste the plot twists, touch the remote and die, and make love to the characters in your dreams. This time it's really the penultimate season. Michael only cries only 67 times during the 24 episodes. Don't miss it! _**PRISON BREAK! **_Season 28 coming next summer.


End file.
